


Every inch of you is breathtaking #1

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gross™, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Silver is feeling sappyand I am disgusted with myself.





	Every inch of you is breathtaking #1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a prompt fill for @flintsjohn :D

“John?”

Silver did not respond, merely drew his fingers over the veins that were rising through the translucent skin of Flint’s feet.

“John?” Flint tried again.

“Mm?” Silver hummed softly, not bothering to meet his eyes. 

“You’ve been staring at my ankles for the past five minutes.” Silver’s thumbs trailed over the bones of Flint’s leg. “You’re making this very weird for me,” Flint pointed out, rising off the pillow and curling his feet underneath himself.

“I can’t help it,” Silver blinked up at him. “Every inch of you is breathtaking.” He wrapped his arms around Flint’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “I just can’t believe that it’s all mine, to touch, to admire, to memorize. I’ve wasted too long not touching you,” he said wistfully. 

“I don’t know what to say when you talk like that,” Flint admitted, leaning in to nibble at the tantalizing curve of Silver’s lower lip. 

Silver pushed him back against the pillow and placed himself between Flint’s thighs, his hands slowly and lazily tracing circles into Flint’s flushed skin. “Do you even know how beautiful you are? When I thought I might never see you, I made a list of the parts of you that I would miss most. In the end, I wound up listing your entire body.”

“Little fool,” Flint sighed, “you’d never even seen my body back then.”

“I’d seen enough to miss,” Silver smiled against his lips. “I missed your beard,” he said, rubbing his face up against the bristles of Flint’s beard like a cat as he spoke. “And your neck,” Silver continued, pressing his face into the heat of Flint’s neck. “Oh _god_ how missed your neck. Imagining this, how it might have felt against my lips. I missed the hollow right here most,” he added with a lick across Flint’s collarbones. “And your chest, the way it swelled like the tide with your breath.” Silver’s mouth moved down to Flint’s chest as he spoke, breath ghosting over the sparse hair there. “I missed your forearms, for they were the part of you I’d seen the most in those last months,” Silver said, pressing a reverent kiss to each arm. “And your hands, your beautiful hands, I missed their touch without ever truly knowing it. Your hands I think I missed the most.”

“John… stop. Please.” Flint had turned his hands palms up, so that Silver’s face now rested upon them as if he had gifted himself to Flint. 

Silver’s lips pressed into the palm of Flint’s hand. “Why do you want me to stop?”

“Because my heart is breaking.”

“Why? You’re right here. I don’t have to miss you ever again.”

Flint surged forward, once more capturing Silver’s lips with his own. He tasted of the sea and desperate longing. Flint cradled the back of Silver’s head as if he were a newborn babe, holding him close until he lost track of where Silver’s breath ended and his own began.

“I’m sorry that you missed my hands,” Flint whispered, finally, hands brushing stray curls out of Silver’s face.

Silver looked down and took one of Flint’s hands into his own, bringing it to his lips. A kiss as gentle as a feather’s touch brushed against his knuckles.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Silver said. “It was an absence of my own making.”

Flint pulled him close again, wrapping his arms around Silver’s broad shoulders as they sank back against the pillows, legs entwined.

“I missed you too,” he admitted. “I did not make a list, but I missed you too.”


End file.
